A Whisper Unheard
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: Set during X2. Jubilee shivered as she sat on the cold concrete floor of a cell at Alkali Lake. Neither she nor her fellow students were sure what would happen to them. This is a glimpse into her thoughts while being held captive by Stryker.


A Whisper Unheard  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: PG

Genre: General

Pairings: Bobby/Marie, Logan/Marie (implied), Peter/Kitty (implied), and John/Jubilee (implied)

Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. Here is another one of my one shots, this one being for the X-Men movieverse. There's one thing I noticed about X2: X-Men United, and that's Jubilee was one of the students captured by Stryker and his men. I also noticed there are few fics centered on her and the lesser known characters. The idea for this fic was born, and I hope you enjoy it. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

I sit on the cold concrete floor of a damp cell inside the Alkali Lake dam. I listen to the dripping of water and the squeaking of rats foraging down the hall. I hate rats. They do nothing but annoy people and make them sick. My teeth chatter as I shiver since I'm only wearing my pajamas. I wrap my arms around myself in an effort to get warm, but it doesn't work at all. I look over at the other students that were captured with me. They are just as cold as I am, if not more so.

I can't tell how long we've been here, but I think it's been several hours. I can see the fear in other students' eyes. This fear is one they shouldn't have to know, and it's where you don't know what's going to happen to you. You can't move. You can't breathe. You can't think about anything else but not being sure what's going to happen to you. Life can come at you so fast that you may not even time to blink. As the old saying goes, everything can be gone in the blink of an eye.

The guards stand in front of the bars, staring at us. They are holding rifles against their chests. Their eyes are very cold, and they send chills up and down my spine. To them, we're no more alive than the clothes on our backs. What's worse is that they point those rifles at us occasionally, like they're going to shoot us. Then they laugh and lower them, and they talk about which of us appeared the most frightened. They have to be pretty sick to point rifles at children and get a thrill out of them shaking in fear. No child should have to feel fear at any time in their lives, whether they are mutants or not. On top of that, I can only wonder if those guards would shoot us. I'm sure the others are thinking the same. Then again, I can't read minds, like the professor and Dr. Grey can.

Suddenly, I hear the opening of a door, and this strange man comes up to the guards. He talks with them, and one of them calls him Stryker. Stryker stares at us with the same cold eyes as they have, except his are much colder. There are so many things running through my mind. Why did Stryker and his men bring us here? We don't seem to be of any use to them, except to be stared at and held as hostages. They seem to like tormenting us with the thought that they will shoot us. Why did they attack the mansion? None of us did anything to make them come after us. Stryker wanted something. I'm not sure what it is, but I think it has something to do with mutants.

When someone has something to do with mutants, I know it can't be good. Normal society is very hostile toward us. I can't understand why they are when most of us mean no harm. Then again, some humans hate humanity because of how heartless it can be toward those who are different. These days, one can be singled out for being even the slightest bit different. Marie told me Magneto told her that whole families have been destroyed simply because they were born different from those in power. That comment is enough to scare anyone, even the bravest people.

I wonder what happened to Marie, Kitty, Bobby, John, Peter, and all the others at the mansion. Have they found a safe place to hide until they can be picked up? I hope to God they did. The thought of harm coming to my friends scares me to death. They mean so much to me, especially John, Marie, and Kitty. Despite that he's a showoff and can be a punk sometimes, I have a soft spot for John. He always tells me how determined I am when I put my mind to something, and I always laugh when he gets annoyed with the horses playing around with him. The foals love pulling on his sleeves and pants, and he hates that, but he keeps his cool. Of course, I don't like it when they pull on my clothes either. However, I know not to get in John's way when he loses his temper, especially if he feels he or one of his friends is being treated unfairly.

Marie and Kitty are the two dearest friends I could've ever asked for. They've always been there for me when I felt sad. They never hesitate to make me feel better when I'm sick. When I first met Marie, my heart went out to her. She ran away from home because she was scared of hurting her parents and other people she cared about. She formed a bond with Logan because he knew what it was like to be misunderstood, and he helped her to see that not many people understand what we go through, but there will always be someone who does. Though she's comfortable in her life at the mansion, she's still scared she might touch someone accidentally and suck the life out of them, and I don't blame her. Many of us are worried we might hurt someone with our powers accidentally.

A few hours before the attack on the mansion, Marie told me Bobby, whom she's currently dating, showed jealousy when he met Logan after he returned from searching for his past for six months. It sounds very weird, but I believe she has more than just a crush on Logan. I saw the way she looked at him during that day in Ms. Munroe's class. In my mind, her bond with him is growing stronger, and she feels torn between him and Bobby. As for Kitty, she's very smart and perseveres in almost anything she does. She's often shy around boys. There's talk that she has a crush on Peter. I don't know if that's true, but if it is, I don't think Kitty will ever admit it. God, watch over my friends in this volatile time. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of them.

Stryker stops talking to the guards and walks away. The guards look at us and smile. They point their rifles at us, making us jump. They laugh and lower them. They turn around and talk amongst themselves. I scoot over to a corner and pull my knees to my chest. I bite my lower lip and swallow hard. I look up at the ceiling. This cell will probably get colder, but I have hope that we will be rescued. In the darkest hour, there's always a light. Sometimes, that light can come from a very unexpected source. We must never lose hope in a sea of uncertainty, or we'll lose the fight.

THE END


End file.
